Our Little Secret
by h0use-m0use
Summary: Away on a mission, Sasuke is struggling with a problem common in boys his age. And Kakashi offers to help him. Yaoi/Shota KakaSasu.


**A/N:** There's nothing special about the writing in this; it's pure porn. PWP, kakasasu shota porn. Enjoy it for what it is. I'm not sorry.

* * *

** ~ Our Little Secret ~**

Kakashi stopped on a tree branch, glancing back at his young charge. Sasuke was struggling to keep up, which alone set off the Jounin's warning bells, to say nothing of the laboring breaths Sasuke pulled as he stopped and leaned into a tree.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi questioned, eying Sasuke carefully without directly accusing him of being unfit. "This is the third time we've had to stop."

"I'm fine," Sasuke cut back, legs stiff and shoulders squared. "Just keep going, Kakashi."

"From the state you're in, we'll end up having to stop in a few minutes again anyways. What's wrong? You've been struggling all day."

The Uchiha's eyes snapped up, his dark pupils large and glossy. "I said I'm fine! I don't need you to coddle me!"

Kakashi jumped down, landing right in front of the boy. He didn't miss the slight back step Sasuke took, or the defensive position of his hands. "There's no point in continuing if you're not focused. It's dangerous to continue while you're like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not blind, kid, something's obviously bothering you."

"You're wrong–"

"You can either tell me, or I'm taking you back to the Leaf and you can tell Lady Tsunade how fine you are."

"Tch!" Sasuke cut his gaze to the side, gripping and pulling his shirt down his front. He was trembling lightly and there was...a tinge to his cheeks?

The Jounin crouched down; maybe getting on the kid's level would make him feel less like he was being ordered to do anything. But Kakashi was surprised when Sasuke responded even worse, taking a full step back and tightening his grip on the hem of his shirt. He was definitely nervous about something, something he didn't want his Sensei to know.

"What's wrong Sasuke...?" Kakashi repeated, extremely gently.

"Just go away!"

"Sasuke, if there's something wrong –" Kakashi offered a comforting touch to the boy's arm, and was quickly slapped away.

"Just leave me alone!"

The distraught Uchiha turned into the tree, his whole body favoring his mid-section, like it was hurting him. Kakashi would have made that conclusion, if not for the way Sasuke was trying to hide – ah...

It clicked.

"It's normal for boys your age," he ventured carefully.

"Shut up!"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed..."

"Please just – just go away!"

Kakashi gave it some thought; if they spared a few minutes, for Sasuke to...relieve himself...then they would make better time on the mission than constantly stopping the whole way.

"I'll...give you some privacy."

He was almost out of visual range when Sasuke called back to him, in the most frustrated, helpless voice imaginable, "I've tried...it...it won't go away..."

Kakashi walked back to the quivering boy, and turned him around gently by his shoulder. He came face to face with a teary, terrified Sasuke, face flushed and lips pressed in a tight line.

"Does it hurt?" The older man knew exactly what it felt like to be unable to satiate one's desire. Sasuke just nodded quickly, choking on tears he didn't want to show. "Does it...get worse when I'm around?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, then he just as quickly looked away. "...yes, I don't understand –!"

"It's okay. I'm not angry." He turned Sasuke's face to look him directly in the eye. "Feeling affection for your Sensei is normal too."

"I've tried but it just keeps – coming back," Sasuke hissed, beyond embarrassed at this point. He would _never_ live this down, and could only thank his lucky stars that Naruto and Sakura weren't here with them.

Kakashi withered, his own morality coming into question as he toyed with the idea of helping the kid. He was within his right to cancel the mission and take Sasuke back home. But that would only cause even more humiliation for the poor boy, and the problem would still remain. That meant further missions would be compromised. But he would have to live with himself if he chose the second option, and while he was also within his right to act upon it, he could never forgive himself if he hurt his student.

"You're of age," Kakashi began, just loud enough to hear. "If you consent...I can help you." Sasuke gaze locked onto his Sensei's one coal eye, something akin to hope and disbelief present in the way he darted his tongue briefly across his bottom lip and blinked as if he hadn't heard correctly. "But Sasuke...you have to understand that there's no going back after this. You can't get attached to me."

Kakashi thought that last comment was laughable. One look and he knew the kid was already way too fond of him, in precisely he wrong sort of way.

"I need it to go away," Sasuke whined, sounding unlike his usual confident self. "I c-can't breathe properly, It hurts to run, I –!"

"Shh, shhh...look at me, Sasuke." Kakashi tilted the boy's chin towards him once more. "I know, alright? I know. Just take it easy."

He pulled Sasuke's hands away from his groin, encountering only minor resistance which he quelled with a warning 'tut.' But when he slipped his fingers under Sasuke's shirt and popped his button open, Sasuke pulled his hips back, an unsettling shout barely restrained.

"If you want this, then you need to let me," Kakashi reprimanded lightly. Then he cupped the back of one of Sasuke's thighs and drew him closer. "Relax..." he pulled the zipper down, "It's okay..." Sasuke's shorts pooled around his ankles, "There's no need for you to be shy." He slipped a hand inside Sasuke's underwear and immediately found the problem, wrapped his hand firmly around it.

"Ahhn – Ahh!" Sasuke shot forward, nearly losing balance before catching himself on Kakashi's shoulders. The sensation was unreal, grades above when he did it himself.

"Good, Sasuke," the Jounin encouraged, starting him off with a few light strokes. "That's it, lean on me."

The sounds coming from Sasuke's throat were unbelievable. He whined and cooed decibels higher than his normal voice. He sounded simultaneously angelic and needy, until he was nearly shouting with each pull. The kid was already close, as Kakashi knew he would be. He had barely started before he felt Sasuke's hot release across his fingers.

"Ahh, Sensei! I'm-!"

"Don't hold it back."

"Nggh...ahhh! Hah! AHH! hah...!"

Kakashi caught him as his legs buckled, still drawing his orgasm out softly. Then he let his hand drop away, and waited for Sasuke to catch his breath. But it didn't happen. And it was then Kakashi realized why Sasuke was so distraught.

"How many times did you do it this morning?" He asked, observing how the boy's erection didn't go away it normally would.

"Twice," the boy admitted painfully. He looked about close to crying.

_-Shit-_ Kakashi cursed under his breath. Straightforward masturbation wasn't going to get the job done, even if it was Sasuke's crush that did it.

"Have you ever..." he hesitated, suddenly feeling very vulnerable himself. He wanted to avoid anything more, if possible, but it was starting to look like he would have to consider it. "Have you ever done anything more than touch yourself?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You've never used your finger...?"

Another ardent shake of the head.

Well, damn. Kakashi would have groaned, if not for the strong image he was trying to pass on to his student. Seeing his Sensei worried would only heighten his own fear.

"Okay...do you trust me?" It took a moment, but he was relieved to finally see the kid nod. "Good. That's good...I need you to trust me." It was a gamble, but explaining what he was about to do might freak Sasuke out and then they would get nowhere. He simply had to show him, and hope that the kid's answer was sincere. "Move your legs apart a bit, just like that."

Sasuke slid his feet across the dirt as far as his shorts allowed, and Kakashi felt the grip across his vest tighten. He swiped some of Sasuke's cum onto his fingers and slid them between his cheeks.

Hands slammed hard into chest. "What are you doing?!"

"You said you trust me," Kakashi leveled, stilling Sasuke at the small of his back. "Masturbating isn't making it go away. This might."

He didn't give Sasuke a chance to argue as he slipped the tip of one finger inside him.

"Nghh! Sensei, I don't..." Sasuke bent his knees, pitching forward slightly. "I don't like that!"

"You will. I promise you will." He pushed in a little further.

"Nhh! No, stop! It feels...I don't...Sensei...?"

"Eeeeasy...just take it easy. You're going to throw yourself into a panic. Does it hurt?"

"N-no," Sasuke admitted.

"Then you're alright. Come on, you're fine."

Kakashi coaxed a bit more from the boy, sliding up to the second knuckle. He wasn't immune to Sasuke's protests; it cut him deeply to even consider doing this, and here he was, because he saw no other option. He had already crossed the line; to abandon Sasuke without taking his pain away would be the biggest betrayal of trust a teacher could inflict. If he stopped now, Sasuke would feel used and violated. He may feel that way regardless, but Kakashi had to try.

On a deep breath, he sunk his finger all the way inside, feeling Sasuke clench around him as he fought.

"Sensei! Ahh..!" Sasuke parted his knees where his feet couldn't go, and Kakashi couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing yet. Either way, he was struggling, that much was clear. He got confirmation when he looked in his eyes and saw...pain. Fuck!

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me...look at me..." Sasuke shook his head, lungs filled with air that would surely turn into a sob once expelled. He resisted as Kakashi tried to grab his face, shook his head and refused any sort of comfort. He didn't want to know.

"You'll adjust," Kakashi promised. "Don't fight me, kid. Relax your muscles." He started probing inside, careful not to move his finger in or out too much, looking for that spot.

"Kakashi, I can't! I can't –AH!" Sasuke's whole body jumped. His cock hit his stomach and he couldn't handle it anymore, he grabbed Kakashi around the neck and leaned against him fully. "W-what is that –?!"

"Your prostate," Kakashi explained, curling his finger against the gland and enjoyed the mewl of pleasure it pulled from his young Uchiha's throat; it was preferable to pain. That he wouldn't tolerate. He didn't need more than one finger for this anyways, anymore would be overkill.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah –uhn! Ah, don't stop! Please!"

Kakashi cupped the back of Sasuke's neck, holding him tightly to his chest. "Calm down, I'm not going to leave you like this."

"Mnah! Kakashi Sensei –I'm gonna –"

Kakashi coaxed it slightly harder, allowing a second powerful orgasm to wrack his student's body. And once again it was no surprise that Sasuke's need remained strong. He was once again prepared as his need remained strong. But he could tell by the way the boy went slack in his arms, the way his trembling diminished, that they were getting somewhere.

He brought Sasuke to a third, ear-splitting climax, supporting nearly all of his weight now. Kakashi had done well to remain as neutral as possible, treating this as just another part of his duty as Sensei, but the kid's moans and cries were starting to puncture that delicate barrier. He was starting to feel a telltale tightening in his pants, a welling warmth in his gut. But there was no way he would put Sasuke through something like that. He absolutely refused.

After a small rest, he began moving again.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke swallowed thickly, almost unable to speak through his gasping pants. "It's starting...to hurt...it's so…s-sensitive, ngh!"

"You're still hard," Kakashi responded apologetically. "I need to do this right. Just hang on."

It was amazing how easily Sasuke acquiesced, now of all times. He was listening to every word, clinging to Kakashi's voice like a lifeline, utterly pliable in his arms. Kakashi could so very easily give into his own aching need and Sasuke wouldn't fight it. He actually toyed seriously with the idea as he forced another orgasm to the surface. But what kind of man would that make him?

As much as he wanted to, because the sounds Sasuke made couldn't possibly be coming from a child, Kakashi couldn't justify taking what little innocence this young, conflicted Uchiha had left.

"No more...Sensei, no more!"

Kakashi glanced down, saw that Sasuke was finally starting to go soft. "One more should do it. I've got you," he soothed, petting Sasuke's damp hair and feeling an indescribable closeness with him in that moment. Sasuke's heart was entirely open to him, and Kakashi was fighting to keep his distance. "I've got you..."

Sasuke nodded on a whimper and pressed his cheek into the earthy-smelling shoulder of Kakashi's flak vest. Kakashi fingered him a little rougher than before, knowing it would take a bit more to bring him over the edge. Sasuke clawed him everywhere, threw his head back and pressed his face into his neck in intervals. He stuck his ass out, demanding more.

"F-faster...please, faster!" Kakashic complied. "Harder, ngh!" Kakashi did. "It feels –(he couldn't get the air in fast enough)– so good!"

Kakashi clenched his teeth, thankful that Sasuke couldn't see his face, or the tent in his pants. He had to stay level-minded and in control. He was falling victim to the very thing he had insisted Sasuke not do; get attached.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sensei I'm –I'm coming!"

Kakashi shut his eyes, his heart wrenching. He allowed himself a small break in his defenses as he hissed, "cum for me, Sasuke."

"Kakashi Sensei!"

He held his student tightly as he convulsed, body exhausted from the exertion. He extracted his finger just in time to catch him as he collapsed. He guided him to the ground. He brushed a few stray strands of hair from the corner of his mouth and cradled him in the crook of his elbow, feeling the strongest need to protect him. He gave little thought to the sticky fluid all over his forearm, his vest, the front of his legs; He only had eyes for Sasuke's rosy lips, flared cheeks, wet lashes, scrunched eyes, fluttering chest. He was beautiful. He took in the sight while he could, while the kid was too distracted to notice that his Sensei was admiring him inappropriately.

When Sasuke finally caught his breath, and realized what he had just done, he sucked in a tight gasp and stiffened. He eyed his Sensei in his peripheral vision, as unsure as he had ever been. And if his legs weren't jelly he would have put quite a bit of distance between them.

"You're alright," Kakashi warned, feeling his sudden panic. "This doesn't go beyond this clearing of forest. You have my word."

Sasuke relaxed, if only slightly, and bashfully tried to cover himself with his shirt. Kakashi sighed and pulled the boy to his feet, and helped him get dressed. Sasuke was barely able to stand, was still relying nearly completely on the older man. Which was a problem because-

"What about you?"

The question caught Kakashi off guard, and it was his turn to hold his breath. Sasuke must have felt his erection, or seen it. Either way this wasn't good.

"There is no 'about me,' " Kakashi said a little harsher than intended. "You're too young to even consider doing that with someone as old as I am."

"But you're –"

"I know that. It's out of the question." Kakashi was stricken by the disappointment on Sasuke's face, and before he knew what he was saying he added, "At least for now."

Sasuke eventually ventured a few steps on his own. The mission was scrapped, that was certain; he could barely walk, and it would be slow going to make it home at this rate. Yet he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of allowing Kakashi to help him. Maybe even deep down he hoped it involved carrying, or something with a lot of contact. He would have liked nothing more, in fact, but good luck getting him to admit such things.

"What if I don't want it to stay here?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke turned his head enough to catch his Sensei's eye. "What if I don't want what happened to stay here?"

Something warm and inviting slithered through Kakashi's veins. "When you're ready, Sasuke."

~owari~

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it there's more coming. If you didn't then Kakashi will Chidori you. Please review ^^


End file.
